


Let Them Go

by HidingInAPillowFort



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, DEATH DEATH, DEEEAAAATH, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, More Death, Sacrifice, Tears, death death death, literally was three pages of sheer torture to write, maybe? IDK if it counts, more painful deaths, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInAPillowFort/pseuds/HidingInAPillowFort
Summary: Two seperate major character death stories that will kill both you and Klance





	1. Lance's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay... this is kinda sorta my Lance Mcclain birthday surprise, but... it is technically major character death and that isn't a very good birthday gift, so it just for funzies now (although it's not very fun)
> 
> [FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I HAVE NO EMOTIONS AND I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT'S SAD]

Keith fumbled trying to hold onto Lance, their fingers beginning to intertwine, Keith wished he could actually feel Lance’s skin. They both watched the castle slip behind the closed windows of a worm hole. There was a moment of silence, more than just the silence of outer space, it was actual silence, no radio static, no breathing, no… noise. Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from the stars, from the planet they had saved. He watched the yellow-green stars, they seemed to spin and change shape.

 

They were floating, alone, in space, with no lions, and--

 

“Keith--” Lance’s voice was strangled yet full of breath. Keith turned, locking eyes with Lance, something like string was blocking their complete view. Keith reached out, trying to move it aside, but he met something else instead. Something hard-- Lance’s helmet, a crack in Lance’s visor…

 

“Lance!” Keith tore his hand from Lance’s, placing it firm against the crack. “Quiznak- oh gods, Lance!”

 

“Keith-- I Can’t,” Lance choked on his words, struggling to breath.

 

“Shi-- Lance, don’t try speaking,” Keith slid his hand over, inspecting the crack. It was deep, even through Keith’s gloves he could feel air escaping. “Allura will be back, just try preserving oxygen--”

 

“Keith-- Listen--”

 

“Please, just--”

 

“I--” He choked on air, clearly starting to suffocate. “Love--”

 

Keith should have told Lance to shut up, he should have told him to conserve the small amount of oxygen he would have left. But there was something that forced Keith to not stop him. Maybe Keith should have shut himself up, but he didn’t.

 

“Who…” Keith pressed his hands against the crack. Maybe talking would keep Lance calm, maybe he would keep his breathing steady.

 

“Keith-- I love--” The sound of Lance choking forced tears out of Keith’s eyes. The sound of Lance running out of air, the sound of him dying. Keith wanted-- no Keith need Lance to breath. It wasn’t like in the movies where the hero's eyes simply unfocused and their skin goes pale. This wasn’t like the movies. Lance’s eyes couldn’t stay still, yet they couldn't move from Keith’s gaze. Hs skin turned a red color, starting to match Keith’s suit.

 

Keith pulled Lance closer. Pressing his palm firmer against the crack. Tears rolled down his cheek.

 

“Please stop, Lance,” Keith watched Lance start crying, the tears running over a cut. “Just-- just try to stay calm--” Keith had a moment of realization. “Helmet, my helmet,” Keith pulled a hand from Lance, fumbling for the side of his helmet. “Take my--”

 

“You--” Lance gasped for air, barely able to make a noise. “I--” He lifted his hand and placed it on the side of Keith’s helmet, covering Keith’s hand. “Lo-- love,” He pulled their hands down to Keith’s chest, pushing his away, just slightly. “You--” Lance pushed hard, Keith was sent spinning away from from Lance, away from saving him.

 

Keith had never seen pure darkness, but he had never been fully aware of how bright the stars were. Even as a child, staring out at the night sky, he never considered the stars a source of light. But floating away from Lance, barely able to make anything, the stars were the only light. They blinded him, he blinked away the tears, unable to move them with his hands.The tears stuck on his lashes, blurring his surroundings.

 

He used the last bit of of jet fuel to straighten himself out. He was still drifting-- drifting-- drifting. The couldn’t reach Lance. Keith watched the shattered glass crack more, caving in on itself, pieces--flats floating away.

 

“Lance!”

 

“...”

 

“ _Lance!”_

 

“...”

 

“ _LANCE!!!”_

 

“...”

 

It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t flattering, it was painful. Painful to watch, painful to feel. Everything was sudden, uncoordinated, nothing was planned. He swung his arms wildly, trying to reach Lance. He screamed, tears running down his cheeks, he tried screaming louder.

 

“LANCE!!!” Keith couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t feel the tears on his cheeks, or the tightness of his gloves.

 

“...”

 

“Lance…”

 

“...”

 

“Lance..” Keith stopped yelling, he helt like he hit a brick wall. He knew he couldn’t do anything, Lance was out of his grasp.

 

He had let him go without high fiving him for a mission well done.

 

He let him go without letting him know that he was a friend.

 

He let him go without letting him ride Red.

 

He had let him go without saying-- “I love you--”

 

“...”

 

 

[and if you're sad about the ending here: And Keith woke up and everything was okay, and he went to go find Lance so they could make out, the end]

 

{sorry for the crappy art, I'll finish later}


	2. Keith's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance gets possessed by an alien and hunts down Keith. And Keith finds out what the game cat and mouse is really about.

There was something strange about being chased by demons. It isn’t anything like you would think. Then again Keith never really thought about demons till now. It was one of the few legends and myths he wasn’t really into. Yet somehow this--  **this** was different.

 

For starters… the demon, was Lance. Not Lance exactly, more of Lance being the host to a demon. And it wasn’t really a demon--persay. It was an alien, which really was more interesting to Keith, than a demon. How the hell Lance got possessed by a demon alien, Keith had no idea, but avoiding him like the plague was the only important thing on Keith’s mind.

Keith had managed to dodge him for several minutes, mostly by using the air ducts like they were actual walkways. He had expected from the demon--Lance to be less… Lance like. He expected him to be more of an alien…? More of the alien who possessed him. But there demon--Lance was acting almost exactly like Lance. His flirty manner. His casual walking pattern. Even the way he destructively played with his hair. Everything was the same… except the eyes.  _ The eyes.  _ They were yellow, the entire eye--pupil and all.

_ I’ve got to draw the alien out _ , Keith cursed to himself, sliding out of an air duct.  _ And where the hell are the rest of the Paladins?! _

 

Tied up is where the hell they were.

 

Keith twisted his body, a reflex he didn’t know he had. But he was suddenly grateful for. In the moment he had lifted his arm and turned to face down the corridor, which he had only just realized was an open chance to attack him. And he had been attacked. 

 

He stared at the purple sword which was just barely under his bicep-- his sword.

 

So maybe demon--Lance wasn’t entirely himself… but at least he had good taste in sword.

 

Demon--Lance spoke, lower than normal, but still his voice. “You’re cute, it’s a shame that I’m going to kill you--” demon--Lance quickly changed his grip on the blade, aiming it toward Keith’s ribs. He only had a second to dodge the attack, and a second too late Keith moved.

 

Keith didn’t die-- thank the gods for that-- but he did get cut. He tightly gripped his side, blood ticking his fingers. Demon--Lance stared at the blood on his--Keith’s blade, the blood dripping from the end. His yellow eyes were full of fear, almost like he was disgusted. Then Demon--Lance’s lips formed a smirk.

 

Keith wasn’t prepared for what demon Lance did. He opened his mouth, demon--Lance’s tongue just barely creeping out. He brought the knife to his lips, letting the smooth part of Keith’s blade run across his tongue.

 

“Mmmm…” Demon--Lance groan, he took a step forward. “I’d love to taste more..” Keith stood petrified, unable to move from where he stood. Demon--Lance leaned further forward, bunching the front of Keith’s shirt into a tight fist. “I hope you realized I’m not really him.”

 

“...”

 

“But I can see-- no, I can feel his memories,” Demon--Lance licked his lips. “It’s fun, “ He groaned again. “Being able to play with him-- and with you.” Demon--Lance’s eyes rolled back, revealing what Lance’s eyes normally look like. Icy. Deep. Loving. Keith’s breath hitched.

 

“L--lance?”

 

Lance choked. “Keith what are--” Lance screamed in agony--pain. His back arched, his eyes returning purple, his breath heavier. “It’s  _ really _ fun.”

 

“G--get out of him!!” Keith brought his hand up to demon--Lance’s wrist, trying to pull him away.

 

“He has so many memories, so many thoughts about you…” demon--Lance lifted his other hand-- still holding the sword-- up to Keith’s cheek. With the flick of a wrist, demon--Lance left a trail of blood on Keith’s cheek. Whether it was the same blood from earlier or new-- Keith was too angry to feel pain-- Keith didn’t know. demon--Lance placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, leaning just a little bit closer, his lips practically on Keith’s cheek. “He had sooo many feelings for you.” demon--Lance let his tongue trace the line of blood, sending shivers down Keith’s spine. 

 

Finally gain control of his body, Keith lunged back, tearing himself from demon--Lance. He didn’t have much time to react to his surroundings.

 

“And of course you have feeling for him.”

 

Keith staired.

 

“Don’t play dumb, but please do play with me…” demon--Lance pointed the sword at Keith’s chest.

 

Keith looked around, he was looking. Looking for anything.

 

“Fine, I guess if that’s how you’re going to act--”

 

Keith couldn’t say it hurt. Keith really couldn’t say he felt anything. Keith couldn’t even say anything. That tends to happen when a sword is clear through one’s chest.

 

“I--”

 

Keith choked. Lance streaked forward, pressing his palms against Keith’s shoulders knocking him onto his back. Keith’s head hit the ground.

 

Fog.

 

Keith’s head was full of fog. 

 

Thick twisting mist, winding it’s way around Keith’s brain.

 

Lance sat down on Keith’s chest, leaving only a few inches for the blade to rest through Keith. 

 

“But’s it’s still funny,” Lance gripped the handle, twisting it slightly, Keith’s back arched, sending pain throughout his body. “For you to die this way.” Lance rested his chin on the pommel of the sword. “But I want you to feel pain.”

 

“I-- I am-- am in-- am in pain…” Keith hissed, spitting blood in Lance’s face.

 

“No… no you are not…” Lance cracked. His eyes rolled back again, Lance’s familiar pupils stared at Keith. “Keith?” His eyes flickered down to the sword in Keith’s chest. “Oh my gods!”

 

Lance immediately pressed his hands against the wound. “How-- Oh my--” Lance removed his hands for only a second to wipe tears from his eyes, but only got a ring of blood around his eyes. “How-- why-- did I do this?”

 

Fog

 

Keith’s eyes were full of fog.

 

Thick twisting mist, winding it’s way around Keith’s pupils.

 

Keith couldn’t breath.

 

He couldn’t see.

 

He couldn’t feel.

 

Lance almost looked like he was in the same pain. His eyes foggy and full of tears. His face was covered in blood. Lance choked on his own breath.

 

“I--I did this, didn’t I?”

 

_ Why-- how was he calm? _

 

Lance had stopped doing anything, He wasn’t yelling for help. He wasn’t-- He wasn’t even trying to save Keith.

 

Because, he was unsaveable.

 

It’s a strange thing.

 

Going from a living breathing creature… to a thing. An object.

 

It’s not very sudden, even after his heart stopped. There was still life in him. The last breath, on his lips. His last touch on his finger tips. His last heartbeat still on his chest. His blood still warm.


End file.
